Ya lo sabes
by Mandy07
Summary: Emma recibió una grabación en la que Audrey confiesa que fue ella la que llevó a Piper a Lakewood. Emma no puede evitar culparla y sentir que nunca perdonará a su amiga, pero aún no descubre toda la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ahora lo sabes, Emma.

Audrey frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, nunca había querido que se enterara de esa forma, es más, ojalá nunca se hubiese enterado. Pero no podía dejar que creyera que había traído a propósito a su media hermana para que la asesinara. Todo se había enredado demasiado y ella era ahora la causa de todo el desastre, aunque jamás lo hubiera planeado. Respiró profundamente y juntó el aire suficiente para mirar a la chica a la cara, se había cansado de solo recibir miradas de rencor y decepción, pero necesitaba observar su expresión en ese momento.

\- No sé qué decirte.

Emma parecía congelada, su cerebro parecía esforzarse al máximo para asimilar la información, para buscar en su corazón algo que le permitiera perdonar a su amiga por todo lo que la había hecho pasar.

\- No tienes que decir nada. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, nunca quise que salieras herida, solo quería volver a estar en tu vida y arruiné todo.

Su pecho se oprimía con fuerza, esa podía ser su última oportunidad para recuperar a su amiga y las cosas no estaba yendo demasiado bien. Ni siquiera podía sentir rabia contra esa maldita Zoey que estaba segura le había enviado la grabación a Emma, o con el estúpido de Noah que la había grabado desde un principio. Después de todo eso era su culpa, ella había hecho todo sola y luego lo había ocultado porque en el fondo de su ser sabía que lo había hecho por los peores motivos.

\- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué no pudiste estar feliz por mí?

\- ¿Feliz? El idiota de Will solo estaba contigo por una apuesta, él mismo te lo dijo. Tus supuestas amigas me arruinaron la vida y tú…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el dolor paralizante que sintió cuando Emma por primera vez se fue. Jamás sintió algo tan fuerte por Rachel, ni siquiera cuando supo que no la vería nunca más. Ese sentimiento estaba mal en demasiadas maneras y explicarlo solo complicaría más las cosas, la alejaría aún más de ella.

\- ¿Yo qué? Audrey, por favor, ya basta con los secretos

Al pronunciar esas palabras su expresión se había descongelado, la cara de Emma mostraba molestia y sobre todo cansancio, nada de eso era un juego, pero no estaba segura de que Audrey se lo estuviera tomando en serio. El hecho de que no le dijera la verdad solo lograría alejarlas aún más.

\- Tú eres más importante para mí de lo que te das cuenta. Me rompiste el corazón…

Lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Siempre te he amado Emma, y lo único peor que eso ha sido el que jamás te dieras cuenta, que me desecharas como algo inservible.

\- Audrey, yo…

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes la verdad. Después de todo no creo que sea posible que me odies más y ya no tengo ánimos de seguir discutiendo y disculpándome.

Emma empuñó las manos y las apretó con fuerza.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que me diera cuenta? ¿Y ahora planeas irte para que yo sea la sin corazón?

\- No se trata de eso, sé que estás con Kieran y que esta conversación no irá a ningún lado.

Emma se acercó rápidamente a la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

\- No sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar sin ti, pensar que no eras quien conocí, que me odiabas, que me preferías muerta. No quise alejarme de ti Audrey, eras mi único apoyo.

\- Pero lo hiciste y jamás supe como volver a acercarme. Soy un desastre, Emma, entiendo que no me quieras cerca.

Audrey también la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando que ese momento no terminara nunca, imaginando que era ella a quien Emma buscaba cuando se sentía triste o desprotegida. Que eran sus brazos los que buscaba, sus labios los que deseaba, su compañía la que necesitaba. Estaba sumergida en ese mundo ideal que sabía que nunca sería, ese mundo que tantas lágrimas le había sacado.

\- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, nunca más. No te puedo dar lo que necesitas, al menos no aún, pero te necesito aquí.

La morena le dio impulsivamente un beso en la mejilla y dejó que una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios ¿Había escuchado bien? Ese "aún" le daba esperanzas y ahora que había recuperado a su amiga no se rendiría intentando que pronto se convirtiera en algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre era lo mismo. Él iba y venía haciendo lo que le parecía correcto, pero jamás le preguntaba su opinión. Decía que hacía todo por ella, para que estuviera a salvo, pero solo la hacía sentir como una inútil, como si lo que ella pensara no importara. Kieran creía que solo él tenía las soluciones a sus problemas, aun cuando no había sido capaz de resolver siquiera el más pequeño de ellos: disminuir la inseguridad de Emma.

No podía evitar que le doliera, cada palabra que él decía la hacía sentir inferior, ingenua, indefensa. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y habría muerto por él sin pensarlo si hubiese sido necesario, pero ahora lo único que podía sentir era que la estaba anulando. Nada de lo que la definía parecía estar correcto, como si toda su forma de ser fuese errónea para su novio ¿Era normal que se sintiera así? ¿Debía agradecerle por intentar protegerla?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por su rostro, la policía se acaba de ir de su casa y era obvio quién los había enviado allí. Era verdad, tenían suerte de estar vivos y debían ser cuidadosos, pero tomar decisiones juntos era algo muy diferente a hacer las cosas a espaldas de ella. Emma no sabía si estaba triste o enojada, claramente una mezcla de los dos sentimientos la había invadido y no pensaba dejarla.

-Emma…

Una agitada Audrey apareció por el marco de su puerta. Al parecer había corrido todo el camino desde su propia casa cuando había escuchado que la policía se dirigía a la casa de la rubia. La chica entró a paso lento a la habitación y se sentó al lado de Emma en la cama, la miraba con preocupación como pensando en las palabras adecuadas para pronunciar en aquel momento, palabras que no encontró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Supongo. Solo me hicieron algunas preguntas.

Audrey no tenía ni idea de por qué se habían presentado los uniformados. Al principio había pensado que el asesino había atacado la casa de su amiga y partió pensando lo peor. Al llegar notó que las cosas parecían en orden por lo que se relajó un poco. Probablemente habían descubierto que Emma se guardaba para sí ciertas pruebas o pistas cruciales para el caso, cosas que sin lugar a dudas ponían en riesgo la vida de todos ellos al quedar expuestas.

-¿Qué querían?

-Kieran les contó de los mensajes. Quisieron llevarse mi teléfono, pero notaron que ya no había nada en él y simplemente me dejaron una advertencia.

Los ojos de Emma se pusieron aún más rojos y volvieron a soltar lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. A Audrey se le aceleró el pulso, no sabía cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones. Si eso hubiera ocurrido un par de semanas atrás la hubiese abrazado como siempre, pero ahora no sabía qué clase de gesto sería aceptable y cuál desagradable. Odiaba verla así y deseaba de todo corazón que ese imbécil de su novio dejara de cagarla en situaciones tan delicadas, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Después de todo a los hombres les falta un pedacito de sentido común.

-De seguro lo hizo porque se preocupa por ti

-Esa es su excusa de siempre y no entiende que cada vez me hace sentir igual de mal… No soy una niña ¿sabes?

Basado en un impulso, Audrey llevó su mano al hombro de Emma y lo acarició suavemente. Tenía más que claro que no era una niña, después de todo habían crecido juntas y ella había visto de primera mano cómo su amiga cambiaba las muñecas y los cordeles por el maquillaje y los chicos populares.

-Lo sé, es un idiota, no puedes esperar que porque tenga buenas intenciones hago realmente algo bien.

-Tú también eres una idiota, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Emma sonrió a medias mientras subía una mano para secarse las lágrimas. A pesar de que la mitad de la intención de su frase era una broma, cada letra de la oración se sintió como una cuchillada en el pecho de su amiga. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con Emma, en un momento creía que moriría de felicidad y al siguiente de dolor.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni siquiera puedes abrazarme como antes, es como si me tuvieras miedo. Sé que aún estás aquí para mí, pero siento como si hubiera perdido una gran parte de ti y la quiero de vuelta.

Emma levantó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su otro hombro, se acercó más hacia ella enrollándose en su brazo. Audrey sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento y luego volvía a latir con más fuerza. Podía sentir la respiración de Emma en su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y el roce de su cabello en la nuca. No habían estado tan cerca desde que le dijo lo que sentía y al parecer desde ese día solo habían aumentado sus sentimientos por ella. Respiró profundo y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de la rubia.

-Emma… Ya no puede ser lo mismo, te dije lo que siento y estas cosas me hacen daño. No puedo vivir pensando que quizás un día me quieras, solo me hace daño. Lo siento, pero…

Emma levantó el rostro y se acercó a los labios de Audrey hasta quedar solo a unos milímetros de distancia, el movimiento hizo que esta última fuera incapaz de terminar la frase. La rubia se quedó con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos grises que parecían estar llenos de dudas.

-No puedo perderte, Audrey.

La distancia que las separaba se desvaneció. Los labios de Emma se unieron sin pudor a los de Audrey, quien pudo sentir de cerca el aroma, la textura y el sabor de la persona que llevaba años amando. Cerró los ojos con desesperación, esperando que no fuera algo de lo que tendría que despertar eventualmente, agarró con fuerza la cintura de la chica y la atrajo más hacia sí, no pensaba dejarla ir nunca, había esperado demasiado tiempo ese momento. No la dejaría siquiera alejarse para respirar, no la dejaría soltarla, ahora que sentía su calor de cerca, que se veía envuelta en sus caricias no creía poder sobrevivir sin ella.


	3. Chapter 3

La alarma sonó en su oreja y el ruido se propagó por su cabeza en forma de un dolor punzante. Tenía los ojos hinchados por lo poco que había dormido y las ojeras parecían recorrerle toda la cara. Poco a poco se enderezó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, restregó sus ojos con sus manos y soltó un largo bostezo. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que ir al colegio, ojalá hubiera podido quedarse todo el día en la cama reviviendo aquel magnífico momento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de solo pensarlo, la sensación de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos pareció poseerla de nuevo y esa calidez volvió a crecer en su interior, desde su pecho y esparciéndose completamente. Aunque el momento en sí solo hubiese durado unos segundos, se había pasado toda la noche recreando el recuerdo en su mente sin poder borrarse la sonrisa de estúpida, hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció. Con gran esfuerzo se levantó del todo y terminó de vestirse, el único buen motivo para empezar su día era la posibilidad de ver a Emma, de acorralarla en un pasillo, el baño quizás, y poder robarle otro beso.

La campana sonó casi al mismo momento en que puso un pie en el edificio. Nunca llegaba a la hora, pero aquella vez lo lamentó más que nunca. Necesitaba verla, asegurarse que sentía lo mismo, que buscaban lo mismo la una en la otra. Además, cada segundo que pasaba sin verla parecía ser bombardeada por pensamientos negativos y recuerdos confusos. Sí, era cierto, se habían besado y abrazado un largo rato, pero la despedida no había sido precisamente agradable. Después de todo Emma le había dado un beso en la mejilla y la había apurado en salir de su casa argumentando que estaba cansada y no quería faltar al día siguiente. Audrey pudo notarla preocupada por algo, quizás por decirle a Kieran la verdad, pero ¿Habría sido en realidad arrepentimiento?

La urgencia de hablar con ella se hizo cada vez más demandante y a medida que avanzó el día y seguía sin encontrarla su estómago pareció convertirse en un hoyo negro que succionaba su felicidad.

\- … Aún no tengo ideas nuevas para el podcast, estaba pensando en volver a hacer entrevistas independientes. Lamento tener que pedirte esto nuevamente, en especial después de lo que pasó, pero… ¿Audrey?

Parecía que Noah había hablado un buen rato antes de la frase que escuchó, también notó que no le había dado ni una sola mordida a su sándwich y que ni siquiera el hambre la estaba perturbando al punto de volver a la realidad.

\- - Audrey, sé que sigues enojada, pero no me estás facilitando el trabajo de disculparme y realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Lo último sí fue capaz de oírlo completamente. No era justo que por sus propios problemas hiciera sentir mal a su mejor amigo, incluso después de lo que había hecho eso traidora de Zoey, Noah no tenía más culpa en ese incidente y era injusto hacerlo sentir peor de lo que seguramente ya se sentía.

\- - Sí, claro, lo que quieras. No te preocupes… Por cierto ¿Has visto a Emma hoy?

\- - Woh, cambio radical de tema. Bueno, a ver… Creo que la vi a primera hora, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no la vi en lo que restó de mañana.

¿La estaría evitando a propósito? Nada de eso ayudaba a suavizar sus pensamientos apocalípticos y paranoicos. "No te enamores de la chica hetero" se había repetido hasta el cansancio y sin éxito. Tampoco podía compartir su problemática con nadie, probablemente todos se pondrían bastante extraños y ya era suficientemente malo tener que ver a Kieran a la cara y simular no haber besado a su novia como para someter a alguien más a esa culpa. Era cierto que jamás fue una gran fan del chico nuevo, pero era ella la que se había metido donde no debía y no podía evitar sentir pena por él. No importaba si Emma la elegía o no, eso jamás cambiaría el hecho de que lo había engañado.

Un pensamiento maligno cruzó su mente. Si Emma estaba teniendo dudas sobre quien elegir, si era por eso que no estaba en la escuela, quizás el decirle a Kieran lo que había pasado simplificaría las cosas. Quizás sería él el que la dejara a ella y de esa forma correría sin remedio a los brazos de Audrey. Claro que no podía ser ella la que le dijera, eso arruinaría todo el plan. Su lado más oscuro parecía tomar control de su naturaleza nuevamente, como aquella vez que se le ocurrió escribir esa maldita carta, la propulsora de todos sus problemas.

\- - ¿Emma?

Las manos de Audrey temblaron al tocar el timbre por tercera vez. Si no había estado en clases, lo más lógico era que estuviese en su casa, pero parecía no haber nadie. Revisó su teléfono nuevamente, y una vez más tenía cero respuestas. Ya le había enviado demasiados mensajes como para rayar en la desesperación y su orgullo le impedía rebajarse aún más, afortunadamente todavía le quedaba un poco. Realmente esperaba no equivocarse al eliminar de su mente la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su amiga, de que estuviera atada y amordazada en algún lado llorando por su vida, después de todo nadie sabía dónde estaba realmente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una rubia algo desaliñada apareció tras ella. Sus ojos no se encontraron, la chica parecía evitar su mirada y en su rostro se evidenciaba el color de la vergüenza. "Claro, era eso" Audrey sintió que el corazón se le iba al suelo y que jamás podría volver a levantarlo, aun así, respiró lo más profundo que pudo y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para terminar con eso. No dejaría a su lado oscuro ganar esta vez, eso no le haría un bien a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

\- - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- - Pasa…

Subieron en silencio hacia la habitación de Emma, el crujido de las escaleras se sentía como un palpitar doloroso en el pecho de Audrey, cada paso era eterno, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no dar la vuelta y huir inmediatamente, sabía que lo que seguía sería doloroso. Incluso más que la idea de no haber probado nunca sus labios ni haber sentido su respiración en su cuello, su aroma envolviéndola.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la cama, lo suficientemente alejadas para que no hubiera roce entre sus cuerpos.

\- - ¿Qué haces aquí, Audrey?

\- - Quiero aclarar lo de anoche.

No era necesario escucharlo de ella, no sería herida, no de nuevo. Emma había tenido por demasiado tiempo el control de sus sentimientos, de sus alegrías y sus peores tristezas, no dejaría que la dejara aún más dañada. Y tampoco pensaba darle más problemas de los que la chica ya tenía con todo el asunto del asesino serial. Era lo mejor para las dos, de eso no cabía no duda.

\- - Fue un error, jamás debí corresponder ese beso. Sé que te dije que te amaba, pero no sabía lo que decía, jamás he pretendido arruinar tu relación. Realmente lamento todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Prometo no volver a molestarte.

Audrey se puso de pie abruptamente y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Si Emma pensaba que todo había sido un error, no se le complicaría la vida y Audrey no tendría que soportar un rechazo más. No les haría más daño a sus amigos, no derramaría ella misma otra lágrima por algo tan banal como el amor y sobre todo le ahorraría unas cuantas complicaciones a su cabeza.

Lo último que vio antes de salir por la puerta fue la mirada perdida de Emma en dirección el suelo, estaba inmóvil y la expresión de su cara era ilegible, aunque muy similar a la del día anterior ¿estaría aliviada? La morena suspiró, estaba segura de que era lo mejor, si al menos podía conservarla como amiga no habría perdido todo. Juntó la puerta de la habitación y salió de esa casa lo más rápido que pudo. Jamás en la vida había sentido tal presión en el pecho, pero como todo lo anterior, en algún momento tendría que desaparecer. Corrió sin mirar atrás lo más rápido que pudo hasta que cruzó el umbral de su propia habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y fue cuando pasó frente a su espejo que notó todas aquellas lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro. Quizás no era tan ruda como había pensado, solo era una niña blanda, una mujer con el corazón roto.


End file.
